Short StoriesReview Jokes
by Royale Rosa
Summary: Stuff I put in review. Will update when I figure another. don't know how that one poped in my head to begin with.
1. The Sixth Pet

The Sixth Pet

By: Royal Rosa

Original I wrote it as Joke/short story in review. My younger brother read it and he had to force himself not to laugh. He says he will never bring something that could kill him easily home. Scared because he didn't say he was going to stop bringing animals home. I wonder what he'll bring home next. If I use characters the names will be changed - Brother's name is replaced as JJW, Older sis is CMW, Younger sis is RRW. Now to the story... *Gulp*

CRASHING NOISE...

ME: Um...

*Goes to younger brothers room, that is next door*

INNER VOICE: JJW is downstairs in the computer room... Is it a burglar? ... No this is the second floor and I didn't see anyone through my window... Did JJW bring a new pet home again? Possible... if he did that would be the sixth time (worm, cat, bird, bunny, rat(mouse) were the previous)... at least it would be small.

*Opens door slowly... and shocked.*

INNER VOICE: Close the door! *In so I do for if I don't I would be I would be endangering myself* What is my brother thinking bring an alligator home... He is only fourteen... wait... Not even normal person brings an alligator home... *Calms self-down and opens door again slowly*

ME: Yep. Definitely an alligator.

*Alligator licks lips while lying comfortably on the bed by the window*

INNER VOICE: Don't tell it wants to eat me... get mom and dad and police or something to get it out of the house

ME: Don't look at me like that. *Closes door again* MOM! DAD! JJW BROUGHT A PET HOME! AGAIN! IT'S AN ALLIGATOR!

INNER VOICE: It's going to be a long day... again... Bright side I can blame an alligator if I don't get my homework done.

~THE END~

Author Notes:

Truth be told my brother never brought an alligator home before but the other animals listed he did. But I really see my brother doing that one day if alligators lived near here. *not going to think about the possibilities of that really happening. He did almost bring that lizard home once if dad didn't catch him first. Luckily it was Petco and now I know why he saved up his money.* Hahaha... now scared to go near my brothers room again cause who knows what's on the other side of that door.

P.S. - NO ALLIGATORS OR OTHER ANIMALS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS SHORT STORY. ALSO THE AUTHOR WILL NOT BE EATEN, NOT NOW OR IN THE FUTURE… HOPEFULLY.

*TURNS TO THE LEFT*

ME: ALLIGATOR WHY DON'T YOU EAT THE NEIGHBORS AND NOT ME. OK?

*ALLIGATOR STARTS TO WAG TAIL*

ME: GO GET THEM GIRL.

*OPENS DOOR AND FOLLOWS ALLIGATOR DOWNSTAIRS AND THEN OPENS FRONT DOOR*

ME: PLEASE DON'T COME BACK AGAIN.

*ALLIGATOR SHAKES ITS HEAD AND HEADS TOWRDS THE NEIGHBORS. RIGHT AS I CLOSE THE FRONT DOOR I HEAR THE NEIGHBORS SCREAM "ALLIGATOOOR!"*

INNER ME: FINE ALLIGATOR CAN STAY SINCE SHE IS GETTING RID OF THE PESTS AND NOT ME. THOSE GUYS IN THE APPARTMENTS DESERVE IT FOR HAVING PLANTS THAT KILLS DOGS.

*THE GRIN ON MY FACE WONT GO AWAY FOR THE FIGHT THE ALLIGATOR IS DOING FOR THE DOGS THAT LOOSE THERE LIVES TO BAD ONWERS. THEY USED TO HAVE A DOG THAT THEY'D BEAT ON. SO GLAD IT GOT A NEW HAPPY KIND HOME SINCE IT IS AT ONE OF OUR OTHER NEIGHBORS, WHO IS VERY KIND. NO MORE ABUSING ANIMALS… FIGHT FOR ANIMAL RIGHTS. NOTE THE ALLIGATOR IS ON THE DOGS SIDE NOW SO HURT A DOG OR PET IN GENERAL DEAL WITH THE ALLIGATOR*

ME: MWAAA...HAHAAAA…. *ALLIGATOR COMES BACK AFTER FINISHING THE EVIL NEIGHBORS* GOOD GIRL *OPENS FRONT AND LETS ALLIGATOR BACK IN, DOOR CLOSES, CLEAN THE ALLIGATOR* GOOD WORK TO DAY, ALLIGATOR. *ALLIGATOR AND I HEAD BACK UPSTAIRS* *^*


	2. Alligatorchan's Review Page Appearances

Alligator-chan's appearance in one of the reviews I wrote.

*Alligator comes into room glaring at me, drooling and waging its tail*

Me: Weren't you from the short story created from my younger brother's habit of bringing animals home?

Alligator:*nods head*

Me: I thought I finally got rid of you. You're not eating me. I'm not food. *Preparing to run away from alligator-chan*

Alligator: Roar*Charges at Rosa, Rosa running away before she is eaten*

Alligator takes over

Alligator-chan: Dare for Pai. Pai Kiss Lettuce. Chapter had no Lettuce, Zakuro, or Mint speaking in the chapter. Gonna Chase After Rosa Now. Hungry. Also Can I eat Masaya or anyone else you kill? From Alligator-chan... and Rosa *Rosa still running for her life from Alligator screaming for someone to save her but no one is coming to help her*


End file.
